story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
SoW2FBwY142
The Big Plant Operation! is Episode 142 of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. 'Synopsis' The students learn about parenting through a school assignment. 'Summary' Ichihara armed the groups of four people, disappointing the children who wanted to choose the groups on their own. Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki sit under a tree and talk about their plant; Mayuri, Angela, and Nichika organises everything to care for her plant - but Chieri is disinterested and gives Mayuri money to buy everything with the reward of getting an "A"; Shiori, Paola, and Lillian choose the name of her plant and tries to amuse Freja - who is not happy with her group mates. Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki meet in the patisserie - the latter reads a story called "Too many turtles" to his plant, a while later she decides that Reina should also read, but she gets angry and throws the book, breaking the plant. Mayuri walks through the streets of Privaria and finds a store called "Everygreen", but next to that store is the official store of toys Fun a la Mode, so this canot contain her temptation and spend the money that Chieri gave him to buy toys from Fun a la Mode. Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki try many things in the kitchen to repair the stem of plant - Haruo observes what happens with the plant and takes a straw to cover the stem, while Kumiko explains that her husband knows a lot about plants because he worked in a farm. Next the Benelux and Freja are at Red Star Training Hall for their plant project. Shiori sniffs the entire room while Freja orders and explains everything, the three discover that Freja scribbles with her fingers and asks to paint a werewolf. The next day at school the children talk about their plants. Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki join Sonata, Saki, Leaf, and Lucas picnic and discuss their plants. Mayuri opens her toys at school and discovers that the plant is discarded, so she goes to see Chieri and asks for more money "to increase the growth of the plant." Unfortunately, Mayuri goes back to buy toys from Fun a la Mode and admits she has a problem with that. Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki go to a walk in the mall and then take care of her at Patisserie and put her to sleep; Freja continues to paint the werewolf and with Benelux overly decorate the plant, Lillian suggests that the four of them cut some of their hair for a plant, but Freja cuts the lock that is played all the time and regrets her decision. Mayuri wakes up Chieri at night to ask for more money, but as Mayuri does before, she buys Fun a la Mode toys again. Mayuri decides to invite Angela, Chieri, and Nichika to her mansion to confess what she was doing with the money, but it turns out that Chieri also likes Fun a la Mode and agree that Chieri takes all the toys, since they were bought with her money. Later, Haruno, Reina, Megumi, and Saki meet at Reina's gardening store to rock the plant in a children's toy, but the plant falls and breaks, so the four of them go into despair. The next day Ms. Ichihara corrects the children's jobs. Mayuri's group opted to trade a plant, but Chieri does not care and wants a bad grade. The plant of Shiori, Paola, Lillian, and Freja was very high but did not grow, due to excessive decoration. The plant of Haruno, Reina, Saki, and Marina is perched on a toy truck because the pot broke, in addition to having several sorbets to pose the broken stems, despite having broken, her plant was very large. After burying the plants - Ryo, Cacao, Hatsune, and Kirara praise Benelux and Freja's plant - just when Mayuri's group come; Alen cries because she thinks the plant does not breathe while Jovi, Khloe, and Tomoyo get angry at what she says; Dieter grows roses to his huge bush with mental powers, surprising Ludwig and Benedikt. Haruno, Reina, Saki, and Megumi bury their plant then Haruno cries too much - as the song "Whenever You are" plays. The children, Mr. Ueda and Ms. Ichihara observe the garden, the latter tries to comfort Haruno. 'Characters' 'The Little Fairies' *Haruno Aida *Reina Takamori *Saki Kurumizawa *Megumi Akishino *Shiori Yumehara *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Nichika Hanazono *Angela Sakuragi *Chieri Yamakawa *Mayuri Kaido *Ryo Izumisawa *Cacao Tachikawa *Hatsune Sorata *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Anastasia Jovanović *Airi Shirogane *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Hanami Nishikawa *Sonata Otome *LeaF. *Naru Amagi *Asian United *Ilse Yurchenko *Pia Markova *Kokoro Saionji *Khloe Novak 'Other' *Soichiro Ueda *Kozue Ichihara *Ludwig Edelstein 'Groups' Harriet, Reina, Celia, and Marina. Angela, Cheryl, Melanie, and Noelle. Roberta, Hilda, Klaudia, and Kyra. Freja, Sarah, Paola, and Lillian. Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You episodes